parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea
Thomas O'Malley and Rainbow Max Picture's movie spoof's of "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" ''Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Melody - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends)'' *''Young Flounder - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Sebastian - Jaq (Cinderella)'' *''King Triton - Top Cat'' *''Grimsby - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Scuttle - Gus (Cinderella)'' *''Morgana - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Undertow - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Undertow (as small size) - Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966)'' *''Cloak and Dagger - The Money Cats (Gay Purr-ee)'' *''Undertow's Various Transformations - Nigel (Rio), Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Toadwart (Adventures of the Gummi Bears)'' *''Waiter who passes by Melody - Donald Duck (Disney)'' *''The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street)'' *''The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pekkle (Sanrio)'' *''The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Ichi (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey)'' *''The Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Leo the Lion)'' *''The Waltzing Children Played By - Various Animal Kids'' *''The Handsome Boy - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''The Music Conductor - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss on the Loose)'' *''Mother Penguin - Lyra (Leo the Lion)'' *''Baby Penguin - Rune and Lukio (Leo the Lion)'' *''5 Male Penguins - Bucky, Pauly Parrot and Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion), Bulltaro and Daku (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey)'' *''Tip - Petrie (The Land Before Time)'' *''Dash - Spike (The Land Before Time)'' *''Adult Flounder - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Flounder's Kids - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Abigail (Once Upon a Forest)'' *''The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Kuntakku (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil)'' *''The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Doraemi (Doraemon)'' *''The Black-Haired Merboy - Chippo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet)'' *''Aquata - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Andrina - Luna (Sailor Moon)'' *''Arista - Princess (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Attina - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Adella - Mii Chan (Doraemon)'' *''Alana - Mittens (Bolt)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Elmo (Sesame Street)'' *''King Triton's Guards - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tales)'' ''Scenes: #The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea"'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Fangora'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Fangora/Losing the Locket'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Fangora and Grinch's Confrontation'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Lulu Caty Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Jaq Tells Duchess About Lulu Caty'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Lulu Caty Meets Fangora'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Fangora's Diabolical Deception'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Lulu Caty Meets Petrie and Spike'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident'' #''The Little Duchess 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Lulu Caty's Big Mistake'' #''The Little Duchess 2:Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Fangora'' #''The Little Duchess 2:Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea")'' #''The Little Duchess 2:Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("YUME Biyori")'' ''Movie Used: *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000)' Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Lulu Caty and Friends (2010)'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Top Cat (1961)'' *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987)'' *''Top Cat: The Movie (2013)'' *''Abby in Wonderland (2008)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' *''Gay Purr-ee (1962)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985)'' *''Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001)'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends (1991)'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (2004)'' *''Kimba the White Lion (1965)'' *''Leo the Lion (1966)'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973)'' *''Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)'' *''The Land Before Time (1988)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''Once Upon a Forest (1993)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (1982)'' *''Doraemon (1979)'' *''Doraemon (2005)'' *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994)'' *''Krypto the Superdog (2005)'' *''Bolt (2008)'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet (1990)'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007)'' Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Rainbow Max Pictures